This year, the OFT organized several educational events. The Annual NIMH/DIRP Scientific Retreat organized by the DIRP Fellows'Committee, was attended by approximately 400 DIRP fellows and faculty, as well as 3 speakers from the extramural research community, as well as a delegation from the International School of Neuroscience (Paris, France). This year, the DIRP Investigator Seminar Series featured six DIRP investigators and was particularly well attended and received. In collaboration with the DIRP Office of the Clinical Director, OFT organized the 21st Annual NIMH National Outstanding Resident Awards Program which honored 12 PGY-III residents selected from leading academic psychiatry departments throughout the country. Moreover OFT staff attended the Career MD/Resident Fairs to assist in the recruitment of Clinical Fellows. The OFT continued to direct the Richard Wyatt, Seymour Kety and Julius Axelrod Memorial Fellowship Programs, and the NIMH Research Career Awards for Transition to Independence. This year, the Office also directed the Summer Research Program which enrolled approximately 105 high school students, college undergraduates, and graduate and medical students. In collaboration with ASB, OFT participated in providing quarterly training to DIRP laboratory/branch secretarial and administrative support staff in personnel case management. In 2008-2009, OFT continued the DIRP professional development activities for the fellows and staff which entailed major teaching commitments. In this regard, thirty five DIRP fellows, as well as forty five fellows from the NINDS, NEI, and NIDCD were provided with extensive training in Grantsmanship (two 2-day Workshops and a nine week tutorial). In addition, OFT provided the DIRP fellows, faculty, and staff with mandatory training in research bioethics which entailed 16 ninety- minute seminars that were attended by 345 investigators, trainees, and staff. In addition, the OFT provided DIRP fellows with workshops in poster presentation ansd scientific writing. Lastly, OFT once again arranged for a one day NIMH visit for 30 neuroscience undergraduate students from Duke University. During the past year, OFT aggressively pursued efforts in outreach to enhance the diversity of the DIRP training program. In this regard, OFT staff provided talks at several national student meetings. As one indicator of success of these efforts, approximately 46% of the participants in this years Summer Research Program derived from the under-represented minority educational community. In closing, this year the OFT underwent a relocation to newly designed offices in the A-Wing of Building 10 and welcomed several new staff members. This year OFT staff also received NIMH Director's Awards for their participation in Brain Awareness Week.